Ryuujin no Seishou
by Beige Chocobo
Summary: A fic centering around the Musk, the Amazons, and Ryouga. Not cannon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranma ½ characters. They belong to Rumiko   
Takahashi. I'm just a poor college student, please don't sue me!!!!  
  
This is my first fic, be forewarned.  
  
Ryuujin no Seishou  
By Richard Sienkewicz   
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
A valley in the Byakalla mountain range, China: unrecorded time  
  
  
Dragons were mystical creatures filled with both pride and power. This   
dragon, however, did something that he had never before done in battle: he wept.   
His friends were gone, his children were gone, his mate was gone. All slain by   
the phoenix and its men. The phoenix WOULD pay! He would have his revenge; even   
at the cost of his own life.  
  
The mountains shook as a mighty roar echoed throughout the valley. With   
death in his eyes and anger in his heart, he pounced on the phoenix; driving it   
down towards the lake that took up so much of the valley below them. He knew   
that he was sacrificing his life for revenge, but he had no regrets. At least   
this way the phoenix would suffer great pain before it could be reborn.  
  
The two fire elementals plunged into the depths of the lake. Already the   
water had begun to boil and churn as they weakened. It surrounded them, refusing   
to let them escape once more into the sky, all the while attempting to quench   
their life's fire. And still they fought on, unwilling to lose to each other,   
even if they were both losing the battle with the lake.  
  
After a long, exhausting battle the phoenix finally began to shrink in on   
itself, and the dragon knew he had won. But it was a bitter victory, for he was   
going to die and his name, his deeds, and his family would all be forgotten. He   
refused to accept that and drew in his last breath.......  
  
To speak a mighty curse that cannot be lifted: "May this valley forever   
stand as a memorial to my sorrow; let those who enter be forever changed and   
never leave as they came!" This done, the dragon now relaxed, and let himself   
slip into the quiet peace of oblivion. He felt content that he would soon be   
reunited with his friends and family. Never again would they be apart.  
  
Moments later, the valley exploded in phoenix-fire. When it faded, the   
sight that had been revealed was truly awe-inspiring. Everything had been   
incinerated; burning up in the flames of the phoenix's rebirth. Nothing remained   
but a small pool where the dragon had finally come to rest. Even after causing   
so many deaths in battle, the phoenix rose again in all his glory; for the   
phoenix was immortal. He would not die. He COULD not die.  
  
The dragon had fought bravely and honorably, earning the respect of the   
phoenix and his followers. For that reason they gave their enemy a proper burial   
by placing a large slab of rock over the pool to keep animals from   
defiling his grave. They then left to inspect their hard-won lands.  
  
Of those who later entered this tragic valley few left unscathed by the   
magic that lingered there. Many were drawn towards the springs that now dotted   
the valley floor. Those who were unfortunate enough to fall in the springs   
assumed the shape of whatever creature that had drowned there in the past. These   
springs were known to some as the pools of sorrow of Jusenkyo.  
  
  
Present day – Jusenkyo  
  
The guide had just seen something he had never even thought he would be   
lucky enough to witness: the destruction of several cursed pools. Soon   
after his latest customers ran off (as a girl chasing after a panda,   
respectively) he heard what seemed to be an inhuman scream of rage. He then   
shuddered in fear as a wave of intense heat washed over the valley; leaving a   
group of pools destroyed in its wake. He arrived at the base of a small cliff,   
where the site of the incident was. Whoever, or whatever caused the blast was   
long gone.  
  
The destruction seemed to be centered around the remains of a pool that   
the guide had never seen before. It was deeper than any of the other pools he   
had seen, and had apparently been covered by a large rock; the fragments of   
which were scattered around the area. The immediate area had been burned to a   
crisp, and all the surrounding pools had all boiled away, leaving nothing but   
the pits where they had formed behind.   
  
The guide knew of no pool that could have produced a creature powerful   
enough to have done such a deed. Could the fools of the Musk Dynasty have been   
right about the Hiryuuchuan? Were their prophecys coming true?  
  
Only time would tell.  
  
Author's note: I can't believe how long it's taken me to finish this. One   
thing's for sure, though, I will never again whine about fanfic authors not   
getting their works out in a regular time schedule. Credit (or blame, depending   
on your point of view) for this fic goes to my odd imagination and dreams. I   
would like to thank those of you who I sent this fic out to originally for   
prereading (you know who you are...... I wish I did too). To the best of my   
knowledge, the title translates as "Spirit of the Dragon King." I hope I'm not   
wrong about that. Anyway, C&C is highly welcome. Flames will be used to toast   
marshmallows.  
  
You can send emails to richard.o.sienkewicz@Lawrence.edu  
  
Oh yeah, Special thanks to my deranged friend Silver Chocobo for being a   
sounding board for my ideas when I first started out.  
  
Author's note take 2: Heh........ I almost threw this fic out entirely after I   
received nary a response when I posted it on a mailing list. Fortunately (for my   
pittiful self esteem, and any of you who actually LIKE my insane ramblings), one   
of the administrators of said mailing list (OK, I lied........ it's actually HER   
list) asked to see a copy. I obliged, and she offered some constructive   
criticism and encouragement about my writing. As a result, I decided to go back   
through what I had written and rewrite it (hopefully making it read better).   
Anyway, thanks Bambi!!!! I probably would have forgotten about this whole thing   
if you hadn't helped out!   



	2. Chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranma 1/2 characters. They belong to Rumiko   
Takahashi. I'm just a poor college student, please don't sue me!!!!  
  
This is my first fic, be forewarned.  
  
Ryuujin no Seishou  
By Richard Sienkewicz  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
-Musk Citadel: Imperial Apartments - five days after the incident at Jusenkyo-  
  
  
"Well, nephew, I'm sure that you have heard about the recent incident at   
the Springs of Jusenkyo. The guide was kind enough to give the men I sent a full   
report, and access to the area. You may be amazed at what they found...."   
Emperor Cayenne chuckled lightly at his own private joke. "It seems that an old,   
forgotten spring was unearthed AND destroyed all in the span of a day."  
  
Herb narrowed his eyes and scowled at the Emperor. "So what does that have   
to do with me? What's so important about the destruction of one or two pools of   
sorrow that you drag me away from my training? You know as well as I do that my   
parents will never sleep soundly until their deaths have been avenged!" Herb   
turned on his heel and headed for the door.  
  
Emperor Cayenne's voice took on a mocking tone. "Now, now, nephew, you   
know I wouldn't call you away from your precious revenge unless it was vitally   
important."  
  
Herb turned to face his uncle once again and crossed his arms before   
speaking. "Hmmmph.... So you say."  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," continued the   
Emperor. "A new spring was both discovered..... and destroyed; all in one   
day. What makes this paltry incident interesting is the manner of the pool's   
destruction."   
  
"What, did someone drink it all?" Snapped Herb. Why was this old fool   
wasting his time?  
  
"Foolish child! You must learn to hold your tongue, Herb, it may get you   
on my bad side one of these days. Now, if you will be so kind as to keep silent   
and allow me finish..."  
  
Herb shifted nervously under Emperor Cayenne's glare before responding.   
  
"Very well, Uncle. I shall listen for now."  
  
Emperor Cayenne resumed his speech. "The really fascinating thing about   
this pool, or should I say this 'pit', is that it and several surrounding pools   
were all boiled dry by what has been reported to be a freak firestorm. My   
warriors collected a number of stone fragments, which had been blown out from   
the center of the destruction. Some of the fragments appeared to have pieces of   
a larger carving engraved on their surface. I had them sorted and placed in some   
semblance of order. What I found intrigued me, as it should you. The   
reconstructed carving is over on top of my desk. "Cayenne gestured towards a   
desk at the side of the room. "I believe you would find it informative, to say   
the least."  
  
Herb crossed to the desk, annoyed that he had been called away from his   
training just to inspect some old broken carving. As he looked down at the   
newly re-assembled rock fragments, Herb could make out an inscription in some   
strange language surrounding a picture of some sort. What he found upon closer   
inspection caused him to gasp in surprise.  
  
"A dragon..."  
  
  
-Somewhere over the Sea of Japan - one month later-  
  
"....... picked up an unidentified flying object in you sector. We'd   
appreciate it if you would go and investigate."  
  
"Acknowledged, control. JSDF 38 moving to intercept."  
  
"Careful, 38, we're not sure exactly what this thing is."  
  
"Control, the day I'm NOT careful up here is the day that pigs fly."  
  
BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What was that 38?"  
  
"Errrr... Never mind control, just some distortion on the frequency."  
  
"You should be moving up on the object now, 38."  
  
"I hear you. Just a minute, I think I can see something out there. It's   
not too big, but it's coming closer. What, the????? You're not going to believe   
this, Control."  
  
"Spill it, 38, we haven't got all day."  
  
"Well, if I didn't know better, I would have said that our UFO here was a   
small dragon."  
  
"Are you sure that your Oxygen filter is still functioning, 38?"  
  
"I'm serious here, control. That thing was scaly, and had big wings. It   
sure qualifies as what I always thought a dragon should look like."  
  
"Were you able to get any pictures of our friend here, 38?"  
  
"Nothing too fancy, Control, but I'll be able to prove that I'm not   
insane. Should I engage?"  
  
"That depends on how good you are at hitting a target approximately ten   
meters off your own tail."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You heard, 38. Whatever it is has decided to tail you. Head home, we'll   
shoot it off for you, if needed."  
  
thud  
  
"Um, Control, I seem to have acquired a passenger."  
  
"..."  
  
"You there Control?"  
  
"How firmly is it attached?"  
  
"I don't know, Control. It just started tapping on my canopy. Do you think   
I could dump it with a roll, and then fry it?"  
  
"Affirmative, 38, let's get rid of this thing now."  
  
"Commencing maneuver. The big lizard's falling off, Control. I'm not sure,   
but I don't think it liked that."  
  
"Just head home, 38. Maybe it won't follow you."  
  
"I better get a few days leave for this, Control."  
  
"Just be happy that you're not assigned to the Tokyo area, 38. That's   
where all the REALLY weird ones show."  
  
"Where in heck did it get that sign?"  
  
"'SIGN', 38?"  
  
"Yeah, a big wooden one."  
  
"What does it say, 38?"  
  
"'Could you please direct me to the nearest town?'"  
  
"I don't believe it. You're kidding, right 38?"  
  
"No, Control, I'm not. So, what should I do?"  
  
"Fly it over somewhere where no one would notice it, 38. Nerima would be a   
good idea. They'll never notice the difference...... Things are crazy enough   
there as it is."  
  
"Affirmative, Control. I'm on my way. Oh, Control..."  
  
"Yes, 38?"  
  
"When I get back, I want you to make sure that I don't remember a thing   
about this flight."  
  
"You've got it, 38. I'm not sure I want to remember what's happening   
myself."  
  
"Oh..... Another message from our friend here. 'Thanks for pointing me in   
the right direction, I can take it from here.'"  
  
"This has got to be the weirdest day of my life."  
  
"I hear you, Control. Heading for home."  
  
  
-Nerima, Japan - Later that day -  
  
"And in other news, the JSDF has denied having any knowledge of the UFO   
that was sighted today flying in from the Sea of Japan. Witnesses say that it   
resembled some sort of large flying lizard."  
  
The radio droned on in the back of the Yattai. Kaigi didn't pay too much   
attention to it, but was a bit annoyed by what he heard.  
  
[These people must be crazy. Flying lizards, indeed! Next thing they'll be   
telling me that there are talking cats wandering around giving people magical   
powers.]  
  
"Excuse me, but could I please have some hot water?" Spoke a heavily   
accented voice.  
  
"Sure, just a sec."  
  
Kaigi grabbed a cup, filled it with hot water, and turned to face the   
owner of the voice who had requested the water.  
  
"Here you AAAAAA.....HHHHH!!!!!!" The cup went flying as Kaigi threw his   
hands up in alarm.   
  
After screaming, Kaigi proceeded to follow the course of action that most   
sensible people would pursue after being spoken to a large lizard with fangs and   
wings: he passed out.  
  
"I wish they wouldn't keep doing that..... Oh well."  
  
-Tendo Dojo - Three days later-  
  
Ranma Saotome was NOT having a good day. First Akane had malleted him on   
the way to school, then Kuno had attacked him for no reason at all, and then   
Miss Hinako had drained his energy twice during class; once for not bringing her   
any candy that day.  
  
[Ah well, at least it can't get much worse.]  
  
BONK!!!!!  
  
"Owww!"   
  
thud  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing lying face up in the middle of the path, you   
pervert!!!"   
  
SMASH!!  
  
-A while later-  
  
"Ugh..... What hit me?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just your standard challenge letter tied to a small   
rock." Said a voice from behind him.  
  
Ranma glanced at the rock that had hit him then turned to face the   
speaker, a young black haired man carrying a large pack with an umbrella on top   
and wearing a yellow and black bandana.  
  
"What do you mean SMALL rock? That thing's at least half a meter in   
diameter!" He exclaimed angrily. "Wait, you look familiar. Do I know you?" Ranma   
narrowed his eyes..... There was just something about this guy...  
  
"You used to...... My name's Ryouga Hibiki. I'm here to finish our   
duel."  
  
"So you're the one who threw that rock?"  
  
Ryouga shrugged. "Errrr......... Yeah. Sorry about that. How was I to know   
you would get pounded into the ground just for being knocked over?"  
  
Ranma got up and started brushing himself off. "Well, that's Akane for   
you. She seems to find everything I do to be grounds for a malleting." He   
decided that this Ryouga guy couldn't be all that bad.  
  
Ryouga looks at Ranma in surprise. "She can't really be THAT bad, can   
she?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it. A word of advice, if she ever offers you   
ANYTHING she's cooked, run for your life."  
  
"Now you've GOT to be joking. I thought you loved your food."  
  
"Food, yes. Poison, no. Trust me on this one. Anyway, what did you say you   
were here for again?"  
  
"Ah well, you see, I'm here to wipe out an itsy-bittsy little stain on my   
honor. You do remember our bread feud, right?"  
  
"Oh, THAT. Wait a minute, you challenged me to a duel for that didn't you?   
I did wait, ya know. Three whole days AFTER the appointed time."  
  
"Errrrr........ That and the following years don't rank very highly among   
my experiences. Suffice to say that when I arrived on the fourth day, I was less   
than pleased to find the area deserted. I somehow came to the conclusion that   
you had run out on our duel, and began hunting you down. I was obsessed, blaming   
all of my misfortunes on your 'cowardice.' The more I hunted, the more things   
happened to me, and the more I hated you. Fortunately, for both of us, something   
happened to me a while back that....... ahhhh...... well, left me a changed man.   
I no longer feel justified in blaming every single thing that has happened on   
you. However, there still is the matter of our duel and I am anxious to repair   
what is currently left of my honor. When would you like to settle this?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm, now is good."  
  
"Now?????? After the beating you took? You're either very brave, or very   
foolish."  
  
"A little of both actually........ Now why did I just say that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"C'mon, we can have our duel in the park. I don't want to have to pay for   
repairs if we trash the dojo."  
  
As Ranma and Ryouga head off towards a convenient park, they completely   
missed both the gathering rain clouds and the ominous cloaked figure(tm) who   
they bowled over on their way out of the Tendo yard.  
  
[Bowl ME over will they? I'll teach them to respect the Musk!]  
  
"Come Mint, we can question that Yattai owner later. Revenge awaits!"  
  
Author's note: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know........ A couple of my plot devices are   
a bit obvious at the moment (such as who fell into the spring, and who the   
cloaked figure is). Any of you who know the series can guess what's about to   
happen. As soon as I figure out how to do a decent fight scene I'll start   
seriously working on chapter 2. I have a good deal of the plot worked out (it   
shouldn't be too long, I don't want to push it), but have to fill it in a bit   
more. On a side note, yes, I DO know that the characters are a bit OOC. There   
are several reasons for that.... One is that it's me writing the story, and I do   
not write characterization the same as other people........ No one really does.   
There may be some similarities between authors, but the characters and   
situations are never quite the same. Another reason is that I've decided to   
change a couple of the characters. Mind you, these changes do have reasons. Some   
will be discussed, others might not. For those of you who haven't guessed   
already from the dialogue, I do NOT like Akane. Too bad, so sad. If that's a   
major deciding factor in what fics you read, don't read mine. As for Ryouga,   
you'll find out why he's changed in the next chapter. With Ranma...... well, I   
guess that's more or less my take on the guy. Heh....... The way I see it, he's   
mostly alright as long as you aren't directly threatening him (or his friends   
fot that matter), or haven't insulted him. I also don't think he's a stupid   
guy.... He just hasn't been around people all that much, and his prime example   
for behavior is Genma. By that reasoning, I should be writing him as a complete   
smeghead, but I won't. If I wind up deciding that he's too OOC for how I think   
he should, I'll go back and rewrite. Otherwise, I'll just write the guy in a way   
that I think is appropriate for my opinion on him and how I've planned for him   
to act. Heh....... I guess I'm done blithering on about the characters for now.   
Ja ne.  
  
Once again, you can send C&C to richard.o.sienkewicz@lawrence.edu  
  
  
Acknowledgements: see prologue....... they were written at about the same time.  
  
This fic can be found at Bambi Star's website:   
http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html  



End file.
